Choice
by Shadeless
Summary: Rain. Most of her memories were filled with rain. Sequel to Hear me


Choice

By Shadeless

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformer characters etc., I don't intend to harm copyright

Melody was created by Lureae, she was so kind to let me borrow her

Thoughts

"Talking"

Chapter 1

The clouds hung heavily over the destroyed city.

Oily energon rain was soaking the crashed buildings, slipping through every crack, dripping onto the streets. Even the cyber rats had fled the weather. A lone figure leaned on an intact wall, gleaming optics in near darkness the only thing giving it away as a living being. Slowly the bot stood, still supporting himself with one arm. His left leg seemed to be damaged.

A lamp on the street was still fighting the inevitable. The flickering light washed over the bot briefly as he tried to avoid it. A short flash of metal, devoid of any paint sans a few scratches on the shoulder plates. The lithe frame gave him away as a femme.

Leaving the alley, she moved on through the dead city, hesitating at no turn.

-Flashback-

The door closed behind her. The room was scarcely furnished. A desk, two chairs, a few shelves. She approached the desk.

/I want to do it./

"Are you sure?"

/Yes. Just take care of Jazz for me./

"I will."

/When do I start?/

"We have to wait for an opportunity." His optics dimmed. "There should be a fight there soon enough."

-End Flashback-

The femme had left the outskirts of the ruined area behind her. The closer she came to the center of what had been a metropole pulsing with life, the heavier the clouds seemed to become. Most of the buildings here were still standing, looming over her with empty windows.

-Flashback-

"Hey, guys, red alert all over the base." A blue femme approached her and the mech she had been speaking to.

"Just say they played a prank on him again?" The red bot was laughing but stopped when he sensed the newcommers seriousness.

"No. What I mean is that all soldiers are to get ready for a fight. It seems the 'Cons are trying something over at Toshka-Niri."

-End Flashback-

She reached a warehouse. A soft flickering of light shone through the windows. It was the first sign of movement since the lamp orns ago. Rust ate away at the door. Surprinsingly it didn't make a sound when she opened it.

-Flashback-

She was in her room. She heard the door but didn't turn.

/I am ready./

"No, you are not. None of those I sent was. They still went."

/And you let them./

"It was their choice."

/So you don't think you are to blame, too? For their death./

A heavy sigh. "No, I know I am. But this was my choice." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "You can still refuse."

She looked up at him, a grim light in her optics. /No I can't. Like you couldn't./ Their optics locked.

"You read me well."

/You managed to guard your optics, your expressions and your every move. But your voice gives you away./

"I should have known." She chuckled soundlessly. A disc was handed to her. "This is all I can give you." She nodded, turning away from him. Without sparing him a further glance she got ready for the oncoming battle. When she turned he had left.

-

Her sword cut through his plating, nearly taking off his head. His body took her down with him.

Lying beneath the massive weight, intakes straining for air, she became aware of her surroundings again. Her optics widened.

Ironhides voice rang through her comm. "Melody?!" It hit her that only breems had gone by since he had asked for her report.

Her optics were fixed on the blinking device attached to the post next to her. Any other bot would have seen his deactivation. All she saw was the perfect opportunity. If she managed to survive it.

-End Flashback-

She had no idea why she was still online. Her guess was luck. Somehow the building hadn't crushed her, though the pole holding up the corner behind her had bent forward and for a breem she had thought it would kill her. In the end it saved her live. Only a few pieces of the falling building had dented her plating, as she was shielded by it.

But that wasn't important now. She made an effort to clear her CPU of unnecessary thoughts and stepped into the warehouse.


End file.
